The Case of the Missing Years
by reags98
Summary: Emily Kaye is all grown up and is walkong down the aisle with her melancholy father. The lawyer and secretary look back over their years together.


The Case of the Missing Years

I know—- I said the last story I posted was my last. But I had inspiration hit me, and well, I was compelled to write. Who knows when I'll truly put down the author's pen! (: Enjoy!

The "dreaded" day had arrived. Preparations had been made, the guest list was complete (Paul Drake, Hamilton Burger, Arthur Tragg, and Gertie were just a few of the people that made the final cut), and a certain lawyer's wallet had been thoroughly emptied. Perry waited anxiously as his little girl held tightly to his arm. His "little girl", who was now the ripe old age of 23, was veiled in white. She was the spitting image of her mother, with the exception of blue eyes like her father, although she had not an ounce of Mason blood running through her veins. Perry let his mind trail back to all those years ago, when Emily Kaye No-Name, came into the lawyer and secretary's lives. He remembered the curly headed six month old that came to them with her bright eyes and sweet smile. He chuckled to himself as he remembered Paul sweeping the tiny figure into his giant arms as he said, "Those eyes are magic!"

He came back to the present looking at those eyes, much older now, but still just as bright. Her smile grew as they approached her groom. Dr. Joseph Everette Blake. Together they made a perfect team—doctor and nurse, dedicating their lives to helping and healing people. He was tall, he was handsome, he was kind, he was brilliant... and he was good. So good in fact, that Perry was still searching for something bad about him. Just one thing so he could call this whole thing off.

"It's not too late you know," said Perry quietly as they walked down the aisle. "You can change your mind."

Emily laughed. It always sounded like music to her father's ears. "You'll make all the necessary arrangements?"

"I've already planned your escape route," he said. His smile was playful, and yet it evidenced the smallest glimmer of bittersweet sentiment. She saw it all over his face.

"I love him, dad." She said as she let tears fill her eyes, and a soft smile cross her cheeks.

"I know," he said squeezing her hand with a melancholy smile on his face.

A few moments of silence followed until they reached the end of the aisle.

She turned to look up at the man who loved her first—the man that she loved first. The tears that filled her eyes moments before were threatening to spill over.

"Thank you, daddy," she said as he lifted the veil from her radiant face.

"For what?"

"For showing me what a good man is." The brawny lawyer let tears fill his eyes as she kissed his cheek.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" said the minister.

"Her mother and I," said the lawyer. He gave her hand a final squeeze before giving her away to the groom.

"You're a good man, Joe," he said as he shook the good doctor's hand.

"Thank you, sir." said Joe with a charming smile. Then the groom whisked his bride away to the altar.

Perry took his place by his wife, the radiant mother of the bride. He took his wife's hand, and spoke to her in hushed tones.

"She was supposed to be a lawyer."

Della chuckled, "Why? So you could keep her near you at all times?"

"At all times," he said with a grin.

A few moments passed as they engaged in the ceremony. Perry saw tears begin to fill his wife's eyes.

"Where did my Baby May go?" she said with the slightest cry in her voice.

"To the doctor's office across town," said Perry dryly.

Della rolled her eyes and tried to hide the grin escaping her lips.

Perry chuckled at his own sarcastic remark and looked down at the hand he was holding. He ran his finger through every *slight* wrinkle, noting each dainty finger. He stopped over the old pinky ring she wore on her ring finger.

"Where have the years gone?" he said with his gaze still set on his old ring. His wife's ring didn't match the one his daughter now donned. He'll never forget the night Della finally said yes. An ordinary evening, working late in the office. The pinky ring was all he had to give her. He tried to buy her a more traditional ring, but she simply refused. She loved his ring on her finger.

She followed his gaze to the ring on her hand. "Well, we've spent an awful lot time in a few courtrooms, a few—hundreds— of hours in an office at the Brent Building—"

"A wedding, a baby, and then—" added Perry before he was interrupted by his wife.

"A 'wedding'?" she tried not to laugh too loud. "Perry, we were married in the courthouse!"

All the memories flooded back to their minds. It was a short, sweet courthouse ceremony that mirrored their engagement— they were married that same night. They awoke Paul out of a dead sleep to come be a witness, and Burger and Tragg just happened to be in the courthouse at just the right time.

Emily Kaye loved hearing this story growing up, and now here she was, getting married herself, in a wedding that differed greatly from her parents.

Perry looked up from the ring and he leaned his mouth only inches from Della's ear. He whispered, "Would you have had it any other way?"

"Would I have liked a big, white wedding, the ideal marriage, a fairly normal childhood for Emily Kaye?"

"Mm-hmm," he said still in her ear.

She looked up at him and flashed her genuine smile, "No." She gave his hand a tight squeeze. Her gaze then affixed back upon her daughter. "I think we've done pretty well for ourselves," she said as motherly pride swept across her face and tears spilled from her eyes.

Perry smiled, letting that same parental pride gleam in his deep, blue eyes.

"Do you, Joseph, take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Emily, take Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that I present to you, Doctor and Mrs. Joseph Blake— Joe, you may now kiss your bride."

There were claps and cheers, and a loud whistle from Uncle Paul. Perry turned to Della and said, with a soft smile and question in his eyes, "You do?" It was if he was asking her if she really thought they had done well for themselves.

"I do," she said with an expression that only he understood.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do!" He said with a playful grin. With that, Perry leaned in and kissed his bride.

—- The End—-


End file.
